<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can’t wait to meet you by MissCali2015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655814">Can’t wait to meet you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCali2015/pseuds/MissCali2015'>MissCali2015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Just two boys being in love, Last Night At Hogwarts, M/M, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter Fluff, basically just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCali2015/pseuds/MissCali2015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sounds of rambunctious, joyful teenagers floated up above the grounds of Hogwarts. The whoops, laughs, and raucous conversation of the 7th year Hogwarts students — celebrating their last night at the castle. </p>
<p>Up above the chaos, in one of the high towers, sat two students equally enjoying their last night...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can’t wait to meet you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of rambunctious, joyful teenagers floated up above the grounds of Hogwarts. The crackle of a bonfire, the slightly distorted notes of old-timey music playing on the ancient victrola that someone had nicked from the DADA classroom. The whoops, laughs, and raucous conversation of the 7th year Hogwarts students — celebrating their last night at the castle. </p>
<p>Up above the chaos, in one of the high towers, sat two students equally enjoying their last night — Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. The two had gone down to the party earlier in the night, mainly just to say they did, but had soon slipped away to wander the grounds and castle. Eventually they ended up in one of the high towers that had large windows which they swung open so the summer breeze and sounds of the party could drift in. Albus had conjured a blanket and the two sat leaning against each other, blanket over their shoulders, hands held together tight. They hadn’t said anything for quite a while. It was the ultimate bittersweet feeling of being in a perfect moment that they knew wouldn’t last. </p>
<p>Scorpius leaned over to kiss Albus on the check, and Albus couldn’t help but smile. The smile faded after a moment as Albus had to pluck up the courage to ask the question he would rather leave unsaid. “Are you… worried at all?” </p>
<p>“About what?” Answered Scorpius, calmly. </p>
<p>Albus let go of Scorpius’ hand so he could fiddle with his own. “That after we leave Hogwarts things will be… different?” </p>
<p>“Mmmm… No.” he said simply and looked at Albus. “Should I be?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Albus answered honestly. “I know Hogwarts hasn’t always been the best to us, but still, it’s a big change you know? Not living the same dorm, maybe not seeing each other everyday…” </p>
<p>“Yes, it’ll be a change for sure. But we can’t stop things from changing. As long as we have each other, I think we’ll always be okay.” </p>
<p>“You think so?” </p>
<p>“I do. Besides… change isn’t always bad either. There could be really good things coming that we don’t even know about yet.” </p>
<p>Albus smiled as Scorpius’ eyes twinkled in mischief. </p>
<p>Albus leaned in to kiss his boyfriend hard. He would be lying if he said he still wasn’t a bit worried about all the future unknowns, but he trusted Scorpius more than anything. When he stopped kissing him he pulled him into a tight hug, tucking his head in between Scorpius’ neck and shoulder and breathed him in. He didn’t want to ever forget this moment. </p>
<p>Scorpius returned the hug just as hard. After a while they pulled apart. </p>
<p>“So,” said Scorpius. “If you could do it all over again, would you change anything?” </p>
<p>“Over again? Like all of Hogwarts?” </p>
<p>“Yep.” Scorpius smiled as Albus sat up.</p>
<p>“Hmm… I mean my mental health could have done without that mess during fourth year but honestly… nope, I don’t think I would change a thing.” </p>
<p>“Oh really?” Scorpius asked in a teasing tone. </p>
<p>“Really!” Albus insisted. “Everything that’s happened has brought us to where we are right now. And there is nowhere else in the entire world that I would rather be than right <em>here </em>.” He squeezed Scorpius’ hand again. </p>
<p>Scorpius smiled, getting a little choked up, he only nodded in reply. </p>
<p>Albus gazed out at the beautiful night sky. “I would do it all over again… Just so I could meet you on the train for the first time again. And share your sweets…” Both boys chucked a little as Albus’ eyes also brimmed with tears. Thinking about it now, he knew would go through all that pain a hundred times over to have Scorpius in his arms now.</p>
<p>“I would too,” whispered Scorpius after a little while. "I think about that moment a lot ya know? I had no idea, sitting in that empty compartment that the love of my life was about to walk in.” </p>
<p>Albus smiled. He didn’t know if it was fate or pure chance that had brought them together, but he was so glad that it did. </p>
<p>They continued to reminisce long into the night, until the stars began to fade and the sun started to rise above the now deserted grounds. They didn’t know what the future would hold. But Albus knew Scorpius was right. As long as they had each other they would be able to face any difficulty the world could throw at them. Some things are just meant to be. And a love like Albus and Scorpius’ was certainly one of those things. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, this idea has been in my head for a while now. Inspired by NYC Albus Nick Podany’s Instagram he posted after they had performed their last show: ““Love You. Can’t wait to meet you” -every night before Act 1” </p>
<p>Every night, the actors go through these trials to find each other. As we read and re-read the books, the characters make the same choices each time. If we were given a choice to go back, is there anything we would change, at the risk our lives could end up completely different?  </p>
<p>Fun fact, I was going to set this in the Slytherin dormitory, but then I realized it’s under the lake, therefore has no windows. So random tower it is! </p>
<p>Thank you for reading and letting me get a tad introspective &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>